poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Shine Like Rainbows
Shine Like Rainbows is a Music Video Episode on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh making Piglet Sing. Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Easy Come, Easy Milly” Story by CARTER CROCKER Written by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON “Invasion of the Izzy Snatcher” Written by ED SCHARLACH “Shine Like Rainbows” Written by MEGHAN McCARTHY With the Voice Talents of JAMIE TURNER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH JENNY ORTEGA CAMERON BOYCE SARAH VOWELL ARIEL WINTER MADISON PETTIS TARA STRONG TABITHA ST. GERMAIN ANDREA LIBMAN ASHLEIGH BALL REBECCA SHOICHET CATHY WESELUCK KAZUMI EVANS MARYKE HENDRIKSE DIANA KAARINA ' VINCENT TONG' DANNY JACOB LAURA DICKINSON JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE HANK TUCKER Songboard Designers ASHLEY MENDOZA CARIN-ANNE ANDERSON Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors ROBERT ALVAREZ MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON RICHARD TRUEBLOOD BOB SHELLHORN MIKE SVAYKO Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' '''THOM SHARP “Shine Like Rainbows” Performed by MADISON PETTIS TARA STRONG TABITHA ST. GERMAIN ANDREA LIBMAN ASHLEIGH BALL REBECCA SHOICHET CATHY WESELUCK KAZUMI EVANS MARYKE HENDRIKSE DIANA KAARINA ' VINCENT TONG' “Easy Come, Easy Milly” & “Invasion of the Izzy Snatcher” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION JAPAN, INC. Animation Supervisor TSUGUYUKI KUBO Animation Directors JUNZABURO TAKAHATA TAKESHI ATOMURA RITSUKO NOTANI Layout Director SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Layout Artists MICHAEL SPOONER ALEX MANN STEVE WARNER MARIE BOUGHAMER GREG CHALEKIAN ALEJANDRO GUTIERREZ LAURA PERROTTA MARC PERLMAN MYOUNG SMITH STEVE COOPER Animators KOICHI MARUYAMA SHOKO FUKUMOTO KIYOSHI MAKAMURA YUKIO OMORI HIROSHI TSUCHIHASHI YUSAKU SAKAMOTO MASAJI TADA MINORU KOBATA KIYOMI MIYAKAWA MASAKAZU IKEDA HISASHI WADA HEIHACHIRO TANAKA HIROSHI KAWAMATA TADAKATSU YOSHIDA YURI HANDA MASAAKI KUDO YOSHIAKI MATSUDA HIROFUMI NAKATA HIROMASA SATO HIRO TSUJI TERUO HANDA KENICHI TSUCHIYA KENICHI SHMIZU AYUMI NAMIKI Assistant Supervisors SABURO HASHIMOTO KIYOTAKA KANTAKE YASUMI MIKAMOTO Background Supervisor MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA Background Artists SATOSHI MATSUDAIRA JINZABURO KAIHO MICHIKO TANIGUCHI MADOKA YASUE MINORU NISHIDA Production Managers BARRY PEARCE TERRY SMITH “Shine Like Rainbows” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O’ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZEMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:1990 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:Music Video Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:DVD